Hogwarts
by Sra.Danvers
Summary: ONESHOT. Hogwarts vive, respira. A veces puede hacer pequeñas cosas. Una tarde aparece una puerta cerca de las mazmorras... HARRYDRACO. Advertencia SLASH.


**Advertencia: **Esta historia es Slash, contiene relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta, no sigas leyendo.

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni Hogwarts han sido creados por mi, yo solo juego con ellos, esa es mi única recompensa…

**_HOGWARTS_**

Hogwarts es una escuela. Pero no es una escuela normal. Hogwarts es una escuela de Magia. Generaciones de niños han vivido entre sus muros, desde los once a los diecisiete años, estudiando y preparándose para convertirse en magos.

Hogwarts es un castillo, asomado a un lago negro desde lo alto de un acantilado. Pero sus piedras no esperan impasibles el paso del tiempo. Hogwarts vive, respira.

Cuando Hogwarts se siente caprichoso, cambia escaleras a placer, crea nuevas habitaciones, o puertas de acceso para intrépidos estudiantes.

Hogwarts tiene cuatro casas, donde sus estudiantes se reparten según sus aptitudes. Así lo dispusieron sus fundadores. Cada casa acoge a los suyos, pero todas se complementan para ser una sola, para ser Hogwarts.

Qué sería de Hogwarts sin la constancia, el trabajo y la fidelidad Hufflepuff?. No sería vacua la sabiduría de Ravenclaw, sino se comparara con sus casas hermanas?. Dicen que el valiente lo es hasta que el cobarde quiere. Qué sería de los osados Gryffindors sin una Némesis a la que enfrentarse?. Los orgullosos Slytherins lo saben bien. Acaso no es necesaria su astucia para manipularlos a todos?. Se necesitan unos a otros, y aunque sus diferencias les enfrentan también les ayudan a encajar como un puzzle.

Hogwarts sabe que sin esa unión no existiría. Pero también sabe que su futuro y el de sus futuros estudiantes depende del resultado de una guerra, una guerra inminente que protagonizarán sus estudiantes, pasados y presentes.

Hogwarts ha vivido la separación de sus fundadores. En su interior se ha abierto una cámara que encerraba a un monstruo, dos veces. Entre sus paredes se ha forjado la oscuridad, y ha sido testigo de su resurgimiento. No siempre Hogwarts puede intervenir, su inmenso poder no puede cambiar el destino de sus habitantes; estudiantes, profesores, elfos y fantasmas.

Pero a veces puede hacer pequeñas cosas, así como la profesora Sprout planta sus semillas y espera el nacimiento de una nueva planta.

Las guerras no se ganan en soledad, y Hogwarts sabe mucho de la fuerza de la unión. Sabe que cierto Gryffindor tiene la valentía suficiente para enfrentarse al enemigo, pero también sabe que deberá abrazar lado Slythering para conseguir la astucia necesaria si quiere vencer. También sabe que los ambiciosos Slytherins acabarán luchando, y que su príncipe necesitará todo el arrojo Gryffindor para llevarlos a la lucha del bando correcto, el que garantizará el futuro de Hogwarts. No será fácil, son años de odio que habrá que superar, pero al fin y al cabo, el odio es una emoción tan fuerte como el amor. Y solo podrá intervenir mientras los tenga a su alcance, antes de su graduación, antes del enfrentamiento final.

Por eso, una tarde gris de otoño hace aparecer una puerta cerca de las mazmorras, justo cuando un estudiante rubio de ojos grises pasa por delante y se la queda mirando. Hogwarts sabe que la curiosidad le hará entrar, así que simultáneamente abre otra puerta en una torre, donde un intrépido Gryffindor no duda al entrar.

Los dos estudiantes se encuentran de pronto en una escobera sucia, pequeña y vacía, en algún lugar del castillo donde Hogwarts cierra las puertas y su destino con ellas.

El león se mueve nervioso, inquieto, buscando por el reducido espacio una puerta, una salida que le aleje de su enemigo.

La serpiente espera, mira a su adversario moviéndose nervioso por la habitación, respondiendo violento a sus sutiles insultos. Se siente mal encerrado, no tiene buenos recuerdos de los espacios cerrados, así que le sorprende sentir calor, mucho calor, donde el moreno le roza sin querer en su búsqueda infructuosa. No es normal esa excitación en él, tan solo por un roce. No está necesitado, siempre encuentra alguna chica o chico cuando lo necesita, y nunca pierde el control, en ninguna situación. Decide sentarse en el suelo, sobre su capa, y esperar a que el héroe le saque de allí, increpándolo de vez en cuando.

El tiempo pasa, y el ambiente se caldea, pero no en el sentido en el que había sido planeado. Hogwarts decide acelerar la situación y empieza a reducir el espacio de la habitación, para provocar alguna reacción. Pero no es la esperada. El rubio se levanta y camina nerviosamente, ya no se puede controlar, su miedo a los espacios cerrados le está superando, mientras ve como las paredes se mueven lentamente. No oye al moreno, ya no puede mirar las paredes, el aire le falta, ya no puede respirar. No nota como le deshacen la corbata y desabrochan los botones de su camisa, pero cuando dos manos le sujetan la cabeza, y ve esos ojos verdes en la penumbra, encuentra ese aire, respira en esos ojos, y ni siquiera percibe que el movimiento de las paredes ha cesado, que las sacudidas que recibe las produce el dueño de esos ojos, y no puede ni quiere seguir pensando cuando se arroja en esos brazos protectores, empujando hacia la pared, apoyando la cabeza en esos hombros que le dan la seguridad necesaria para calmarse.

El moreno se queda rígido contra la pared. No sabe cómo ha acabo abrazado por su enemigo, solo siente una respiración cálida en su cuello, unas manos que se crispan sobre su túnica, un cabello suave que le acaricia el rostro, sensaciones que le provocan una reacción inesperada, que le aceleran el pulso, la respiración.

Unos ojos grises se cierran, y una boca se curva en una salvaje sonrisa, notando y disfrutando de la reacción provocada en su adversario. Él nunca da un paso en falso, pero como buen Slytherin sabe provocar hasta conseguir sus propósitos, y ahora mismo quiere lo que tiene entre las manos, quiere hacerle perder el control, quiere acelerar su respiración, quiere que reaccione, necesita su reacción, ya. Apoya suavemente los labios sobre su cuello, dejando escapar lentamente el aliento que acaricia esa piel que está deseando probar. Sus manos sueltan la presa y se abren apoyándose en ese pecho que se adivina duro bajo la ropa. Ese pecho que se levanta cada vez más deprisa, hasta que se queda rígido cuando se siente empujado por unas caderas que se mueven sugerentemente sobre otra parte de su cuerpo que también se adivina dura bajo la ropa.

El león pierde el contacto con la cordura y el deseo toma el control. Empuja a la serpiente contra la pared de enfrente y abre su boca con la suya, lamiendo su lengua, comiendo sus gemidos. Lucha por marcar el ritmo, por dominarlo, por sentir el sabor que lo está volviendo loco. Se estremece al sentir la lengua de la serpiente a lo largo de su cuello. Cuando arquea su espalda de placer, sus durezas entran en contacto, marcando un punto de no retorno donde las caricias buscan piel bajo la ropa, los besos se vuelven más salvajes, más exigentes, y todo se reduce al roce de sus cuerpos, un roce violento que los encuentra amarrados hasta que explotan de placer.

Una vez vacíos se quedan entrelazados, regresando a un mundo donde son enemigos, donde ni tan solo se pueden acercar, mucho menos tocarse.

El impetuoso Gryffindor huye por la puerta abierta para él, porque ahora no se siente lo suficiente valiente para admitir lo que ha hecho, lo que ha sentido. Se arranca la ropa cuando llega jadeando a las duchas, para que el agua le limpie cuerpo y mente. Pero mientras el agua resbala por su piel se da cuenta de que hay cosas que no se borran. Que no va a poder olvidar lo que su enemigo le ha hecho sentir con la sola caricia de su respiración. Que nadie nunca le había hecho rozar el cielo tan solo con el contacto de la lengua por su cuello. No se da cuenta de que se endurece solo de recordar su roce, inconscientemente se acaricia mientras piensa en sus manos bajo la ropa, su lengua, su contacto. Llega al clímax sabiendo que tendrá que luchar consigo mismo para borrar esas sensaciones de su cabeza, de su cuerpo.

La serpiente se levanta intentando aparentar una seguridad que no siente, pero debe recuperar su ordenada vida, sin sobresaltos, sin riesgos no calculados. Una puerta se abre para él cerca de las mazmorras, y cuando sale, lucha por no memorizar la posición de la puerta, por no caer en la tentación de volver a buscarla.

Hogwarts sabe que si quieren ganar la guerra, los dos tendrán que perder esa lucha interna.

Pero cuando levanten las barreras, él estará allí, para abrirles las puertas…

**-FIN-**


End file.
